


Promises kept

by killerweasel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk kept his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises kept

**Author's Note:**

> contains character and plot spoilers, so if you haven't seen the film yet, you might want to skip this

Title: Promises kept  
Fandom: _Star Trek_  
Characters: James Kirk, John Harrison  
Word Count: 613  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU during _Star Trek Into Darkness_  
Warnings: contains character and plot spoilers, so if you haven't seen the film yet, you might want to skip this  
Summary: Kirk kept his word.

Kirk reached out with a trembling hand towards the man in front of him. He glared at his fingers, irritated that his body still hadn’t fully recovered from being dead and then reborn. Even though Bones told him the lingering traces of the radiation should fade over the next week or so, he was tired of not being his usual self. Taking a deep breath, he flexed both his hands and worked on being calm.

This time when he reached out, his fingers barely shook. He poked the other man in the shoulder. “I know you’re awake, Khan. Bones told me how long it would take for you to be revived.” Pale eyes popped open. Kirk could see hints of the madness he’d witnessed weeks earlier. Khan snarled as he tried to free himself from his restraints.

Kirk rapped his knuckles on the other man’s forehead. “Knock it off. You’re just going to injure yourself and we need to talk. We don’t have much time. I’m not even supposed to be here.”

“Talk? Talk about what?” Khan’s smile was all teeth and promises of pain. “You said you’d keep them safe. They’re all dead.”

“You’re wrong.” Kirk held Khan’s gaze. “All seventy-two members of your crew, your family, have not been harmed.”

Khan went absolutely still. “I need proof. Don’t try to trick me because I will know if you’re lying.”

Kirk lifted up his other hand. He pushed a couple of buttons on the screen of the device he was holding. “This is a live-feed from the camera in the room where they are currently being stored.” He turned it so Khan was able to watch. “Spock had them removed from the torpedoes.”

A shudder went through Khan’s body as the man closed his eyes. Kirk watched his lips move for a moment before he realized Khan was reciting a list of names. With each name, Khan’s body relaxed a fraction more. Staying quiet, Kirk turned the device off again. He looked up when he felt Khan’s gaze fall on him again.

“Satisfied?”

Khan nodded. “What will happen to them?”

“All of you will be moved to an unspecified and highly classified location. You will hopefully remain undisturbed there.” Kirk hoped no one would be stupid enough to set them free. If one man had done this much damage over the last few months, the amount of carnage and chaos all of them might cause would be like nothing anyone had ever witnessed before.

“All of us?” Khan’s eyes widened. “I will be joining them? How is that possible?”

Kirk sighed. “The higher-ups had a meeting about it. I wasn’t there, but Spock was. You’re a dirty secret Star Fleet doesn’t want the public to find out about. While most of them thought it would be better to just kill your ass, a few of them thought the reasons for your actions were at least partially justified. They tried to put themselves in your shoes.”

“What about you?”

“Your blood saved my life.” Kirk’s smile did not match the look in his eyes. “But if we ever cross paths again, I will end you.”

The device Kirk was holding made a beeping sound. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hypospray. He pressed it against Khan’s neck, injecting the drug Bones had given him. Kirk leaned in closer. “That’s a promise, Khan.”

There was a smile on Khan’s face as the drug took hold. Kirk wasn’t sure if it was due to his promise or because Khan knew his people were safe. They would probably regret allowing this man to live. Kirk turned on his heel and left the room.


End file.
